Final Destination Scrubs
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Part 2 of 5. Elliot had a premonition about a car crash. Then it happened, saving a few people. She'd heard of this before, it happened exactly 1 year ago in Japan. With people dying and the only remaining survivor of the Domino incident can she cheat death?


A padded wall is covered in newspaper clippings. The visible ones read things like "LOCAL FOWLER BROTHERS LOSE $35 TICKETS TO BOARD TITANIC", "FOWLER BROTHERS KILLED IN COAL MINE MISHAP", "JEWISH PROFESSOR DENIED ADMITTANCE TO HINDENBURG" and "PROFESSOR RABINOWITZ KILLED IN AVALANCHE." Another part of the wall shows a school on fire with many articles about the Domino School Incident. Among the articles are crime scene photos depicting the survivors death, including a face down Yugi Moto, with a gash on his head. There were also maps with locations pinpointed, charts showing a time line and a seating chart/class schedule of the ill fated survivors. A pale gloved hand reaches for the most recent article and blue tacks it in the middle. It reads, "A REMEMERANCE FOR THE VICTIMS OF THE DOMINO INCIDENT. Thursday marks the one year anniversary." The hand then lingered on a picture of a white haired male, labelled as Bakura Touzoku, before dropping again.

* * *

"Do you have everything Elliot?" Dr Molly Clock asked her friend as she sat in her car.

"Yeah, now we just need to pick up Keith and then we can go to work."

"It's gonna be so good to see everyone again." Elliot smiled at her friend. It had been about two years since she had worked at Sacred Heart Hospital, California.

"I know." The women drove in silence until they reached Keith's house. Keith was Elliot's fiancé. The young man stood outside his house. Next to a familiar brunette.

"What's with Doug?" Doug used to be a doctor, though he wasn't the best doctor ever, and his patients nearly always died. He found out he was good at diagnosing deaths, and so was now the attending pathologist.

"He was walking down the street and asked for a ride." Keith stated climbing into the back seat.

"Can I ride with you guys?"

"Sure Doug." Said man ran around and climbed in next to Keith. The group then set of on the twenty minute drive to work.

* * *

A line of cars, Elliot's second, waited at some traffic lights. The first car pulled forward. Elliot started to follow.

"Watch out!" Molly shouted as Elliot clipped the other's bumper.

"First year of driving Elliot?" Doug asked sarcastically.

"Sorry!" A gloved hand connected with Elliot's window making the occupants jump. An old homeless woman stood holding a net bag full of cans. She started to shake it, which made the cans fall out of the bottom, making the back seat laugh.

"Oh my god." Molly said starting to laugh herself.

"Hey Doug, shouldn't we help your mom?" Keith asked, making Elliot and Molly laugh.

"Hilarious." The lights turned green and they pulled away. They passed a yellow school bus which had a banner on the side saying demolish all other schools, the kids in side were chanting "pile up!" Elliot flicked on the radio, a news report already in progress.

"_A memorial for the one year anniversary of the Domino incident will be held in Domino, Japan tonight and will be televised at 8pm." _Elliot flicked over the station and AC/DC's highway to hell blared from the speakers. Molly looked over to the other and Elliot again switched over the station. Another car pulled up next to them, the occupant was Bob Kelso, Chief of Medicine at Sacred Heart Hospital, he smiled and revved the engine, making the cars occupants laugh, he scowled and sped blonde driver'sphone started to ring. It was her neighbour Janis.

"_Hey when you drove away earlier I saw that you were leaking transmission fluid. You should get it checked out."_

"Sure, I will." She stated hanging up the phone. Doug pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Doug! I will not have cigarette's in my car. Put it out!" Doug sighed and through it out his window. It landed on a grey Mini's windscreen.

* * *

"Hey it's Carla." The driver of the mini stated on the phone. The cigarette Doug threw started to smoulder, and set alight the leaves on Carla's windscreen. "What the hell? No not you." She started the wipers, spreading burnt leaf slime over the screen.

"What was that?" her husband Turk asked from the passenger seat.

"Probably just a cigarette."

* * *

Elliot's check engine light turned on. There was a gas station exit up ahead. "I think I should go and check the car checked out."

"Elliot. The cars gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine." They smiled at each other.

* * *

A few cars back a very pregnant Kim Briggs was driving, she smiled and rubbed her stomach. She saw a flat bed truck full with logs and pulled into the right lane to let it pass.

* * *

A dark blue scooter flew up the centre of the first and second lanes of the highway.

* * *

Back in Elliot's car, a beer truck passed them. The driver inside was drinking some of his cargo. A slogan in the side read "Drink Responsibly."

"Oh yeah that's real responsible." Elliot stated pulling on her seatbelt. They passed a red car, the child inside was crashing a toy red pick-up truck into a toy flat bed truck while grinning maliciously. Soot and dust was pouring out the exhaust of a green van in front of them.

"Ever heard of the ozone layer, ass hole?" Keith shouted sticking his head through the window.

* * *

A black porsche next to them was occupied by a family of three, driven by the mother with brown hair. The father, who had reddish brown hair, was drumming his fingers on his lap whilst drinking from a bottle of water. A young blond boy sat in the back giggling.

* * *

The scooter continued to soar up the road before it was ahead of everyone else, behind the log truck. The drivers cell phone started to ring, which he fumbled around for it, taking his eyes off the road for a second. The chain holding the logs on broke sending logs crashing down onto the road. The scooter driver looked up as one bounced and smashed into him. The scooter was hit on the back wheel and went flying backwards. It crashed through the Mini's windscreen killing the passenger. Carla started to scream and veered wildly. The grey mini crashed into the side of the green van causing them to fly off into the barrier, with the mini sticking out.

* * *

The porsche was swerving through the wreckage trying to stop, but the water bottle had rolled under the break. The passengers screamed as they ploughed into the side of the mini. The other logs continued to fall, causing the delivery van to swerve ferociously. The flat bed truck lost control and turned sideways over the road. Elliot's front left tire hit a log and was sent rolling across the free way. Dr Kelso's car sped through the wreckage, before smashing through the flat bed with a huge explosion. Elliot's car finally came to rest on the left side. Molly was flung into the back and was laying on Doug. Staying in her seat, Elliot tried to look back whilst saying the other blonde's name. She responded barely. Shouts were heard as Dr Kelso miraculously survived the explosion but was trapped by his seatbelt and still on fire.

"God help me! Somebody help me!" He screamed whilst tugging at his leather captor. His screams were silenced when an 18 wheeler crashed through the flat bed and then continued towards Elliot. She screamed as it careened towards her.

* * *

Elliot was back in her car.

"First year of driving Elliot?" Doug asked sarcastically. Elliot looked around. A gloved hand connected with Elliot's window making the occupants jump. The same homeless woman stood holding a net bag full of cans. She started to shake it, which made the cans fall out of the bottom, making the back seat laugh. Elliot started to breath heavily

"Hey Doug, shouldn't we help your mom?" Keith asked.

"Hilarious." Elliot remained where she was when the light changed. The bus of "pile up" chanters drove across the exit. Cars behind were honking.

"There's gonna be a huge accident!" Elliot stated her breath shaky.

"What?" Molly asked.

"OK, I think I should drive." Keith stated.

"No! I saw it." Elliot flicked on the radio and a familiar news report played. "Highway to Hell." She stated flicking over the stations.

"What?" The cars occupants asked. The radio then played the chorus of the predicted AC/DC song.

"Green means go Elliot." Doug stated. Elliot finally pushed the accelerator, but turned and blocked the exit.

"Are you out of your mind? Lets go!" Doug asked.

"What the fuck Elliot?" Keith asked. The others honked louder. The scooter driver stood off of the bike recognising who's car had stopped traffic. He pulled off his helmet as he walked revealing black quaffed hair. He walked over to the car.

"What the hell Elliot?" He asked the currently crying woman.

"There's gonna be a huge pile up! I saw it, JD! We're gonna die."

"Are you drunk? Just get out of the car and breath." The man in the black porsche got out as did Kim.

"Come on Barbie move it!" he shouted as he walked over.

"There's no need to shout Perry." JD stated staying calm.

"Can't we just drive around her?" Kim asked.

"With what room?" They groaned and went back to their cars. The log truck drove past them.

"That's it! That's the truck that's going to kill everyone." Elliot shouted.

"Just calm down!" They started to argue when there was a huge explosion. Everyone looked over to see that the truck had lost it's logs and all of the cars were crashing. Just like Elliot's vision. Elliot started to look around freaking out. JD then ran over and pulled Elliot out of the way as the truck that killed her in her vision sailed past, taking the car with Molly, Keith and Doug with it.

* * *

AN: This would seriously not leave my head, so I put it up. It took my ages to write, and I watched the crash scene over a hundred times!


End file.
